


fair and square

by yutamyboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of rides, gracious use of italics, renjun has a lot of thoughts, renmin is the absolute cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamyboi/pseuds/yutamyboi
Summary: After three and a half failed attempts, the pink haired boy finally kisses Renjun.





	fair and square

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for so long. i wrote this on a whim and totally forgot about it, maybe it was for the best asdfghgf.
> 
> warning: it's super lame!!

If Renjun was to rate himself on the scale of 0 to 10 based on how civilized he is as a human being, he would have said 3. But right now he feels like a -46753 and wants to put a certain someone in a chokehold. 

_read: Donghyuck_

 

"No no no no no no," Renjun screams, after which he takes a long deep breath, he adds, "And no,"

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and continues stuffing his mouth with more of the chocolate flavored Swiss rolls, "Youmakeitsoundlikeimaskingyou," he mumbles without chewing, "Toattendmrspottyheadsalgebraclasses," he adds, clapping his hands, the crumbs landing on his lap. Donghyuck nudges closer to him and pouts, hoping it would aid in his quest to make Renjun's life a bit harder than it ought to be. 

 

Renjun shrugs off the redhead irritatedly and sighs," I can't believe I understood what you just said. And yes, duckface, what you're asking me to do is, in fact, worse than attending Mrs. Potty head's algebra lecture."

 

"It's not thaaaat bad," Donghyuck coos, scrambling closer to Renjun again, but this time, Renjun holds him by his shoulders, not allowing him to come closer, as if he was holding a kid away from his favorite squish toy. 

 

Renjun barely even considers what Donghyuck said, "Third wheeling isn't my preferred way of spending the weekend. So I think I'll pass," Renjun says, hurriedly pulling his messenger bag over his shoulder. 

 

"Pleaseeeee. I swear I won't leave you alone this time. I'm too scared to go out with him okay, he is so cute, you know, the way he laughs at pretty much everything, the way his nose scrunches when he smil-", and there it is, going off a tangent. Again. 

 

"I get it, you are in love, or you are malfunctioning, I can't tell which one. Either way, I'm not coming, you left me at the mall the last time I tagged along," Renjun says, walking towards the bus stop in fast steps. 

 

Donghyuck follows him, carefully maneuvering through the crowd, "I can't believe my best friend is refusing to provide the necessary moral support. It really be your own friends at the end huh?" he says. Donghyuck has always been (over) confident in his convincing skills, a recipe that consisted of continuous nagging, a buttload of pouty faces, an enormous number of hugs and finally a little bit of emotional blackmail sprinkled on top, because why not?

 

"Nope. Still not coming," he hears Renjun say from a few feet away. 

 

"Pizza and ice-cream on me for the next two weeks," Donghyuck dares.

 

When it comes to food, Renjun easily obliges, Donghyuck knows, obviously he does.

 

 

 

🎡

 

 

 

Donghyuck had been bugging Renjun to visit the local fair with him. The fair lasts for two days every year and it has been their own little "thing" to never miss it, they didn't miss it even when Donghyuck had been down with flu once, last year both of them visited the fair even though they had their final paper due the next day, which was low-key a bad decision now that he thought about it in retrospect. But this year, it was different. It was no longer just Renjun and Donghyuck, the way he likes it, the way it's supposed to be. But it isn't Renjun if he doesn't swear he doesn't hate Mark, and that he isn't the reason he doesn't want to visit the fair this year. He can't help but get irritated at the sudden intrusion of their friendship. Donghyuck never seems to be in his senses when Mark is around, and Renjun thinks he is validated to feel irked after getting to know that he invited Mark, without asking him. Renjun knows he's being childish, you can't help him though, it's Donghyuck he's dealing with, the same boy who still watches Shin Chan reruns and the same boy who refuses to sleep without his action figurines. 

 

 

 

🎡

 

 

 

Renjun expects it but still is disappointed when he is left all alone in the fair, quietly nibbling away his cotton candy. Upon their arrival, Mark swept Donghyuck off of his feet, quite literally, seeing he's sitting all by himself on a small makeshift chair. He catches a glimpse of Donghyuck near the sticky chicken stand and immediately notices Mark shooting him sickeningly obvious heart eyes. Renjun smiles, the irritation he was feeling earlier slowly dissipating, the expressions that played out on Donghyuck's face after Mark awkwardly handed him a baby blue scarf crosses his mind, he really likes Mark, he supposes. Even though he would never say it to Donghyuck, he really is a treasure, if Mark did anything that could even slightly hurt Donghyuck, he'd definitely beat his ass. He throws the cheap candy stick into a nearby dustbin and decides to look around, after all, he did travel 2 hours to get here, that too with a wild animal, for which he deserves a cookie, or two, or the whole packet if you're at it. 

 

The fair is breathtakingly beautiful, bustling with people, who are excitedly walking around, with kids pointing at the most mundane of things, but getting joyous regardless. Loud pop music surrounds Renjun, making him bob his head back and forth whilst looking around. The strong scent of a variety of sweets and candies wafts through the air, mixing weirdly well. There are multiple food stalls neatly lined up, each one more colorful than the one next to it, providing a contrast to the pale blue sky. A mechanical bull in the center of it all, and a small trinket stall next to it, which Renjun mentally notes he'd visit later. It's funny in a way, Renjun notices, he cannot pinpoint what exactly it is, but everything around him seemed to blur, clashing, colors meshing. Everything was loud and pompous, but still held a quiet beauty to it. 

 

What catches Renjun's eye is a gaudy pink board, with the flourescent orange lettering, capable of blinding anybody, it reads:

 

**_(i) Krystal Kollider_ **

 

The queue for the ride is as long as Renjun expects it to be, after all it is the weekend. He looks ahead and spots the humongous ride, which went in and out in every direction possible, with people screaming their wits out at every move it made. Adrenaline pumps through Renjun, his nerves tingle in excitement. He quickly purchases a ticket and obediently falls into the queue. He sticks out like a sore thumb amidst the excited chattering. Donghyuck has always been scared of these crazy rides, he used to end up swearing loudly all through the ride, his voice reaching to decibels audible only to dogs. He even cried once, the image of it makes Renjun smile. He misses him (damn Mark's cute face!). 

 

The queue gradually starts thinning down, but Renjun suddenly feels funny. He looks around, folding the corners of his ticket nervously, that's when he sees _him_. A pink haired boy across the black metal barriers is looking at him, a small smile on his lips. He is dressed in a dark maroon shirt on which is the logo of the fair, it's tucked neatly in his black pants. Renjun supposes he works there. His smile grows wider when Renjun locks eyes with him, making his stomach do a small little flip. 

 

_Pretty. Pretty. Pretty. Pret- . Wait. No. Who is he? Why is he looking at me? Do I have something on my face? How long has he been looking at me?_

 

Millions of thoughts cloud Renjun's mind, leaving him unable to look at the boy anymore. He removes his phone from his pocket and tries to distract himself. He is ushered forward by a group of giggly girls behind him, it's then that he realizes he is the next to go. He gulps and cranes his neck to the left, and finds the pink haired boy grinning down at him, the sunlight falling on his face perfectly, illuminating his soft features. 

 

_Are you kidding me? Which movie is this scene from? Can he stop smiling so much? My heart is too weak okay!_

 

Renjun coughs slightly, and hands him the (barely together) ticket, and waits for it to be punched. The shiny silver badge with the letters "Jaemin" printed on it in big black italics captures his attention. He carefully clears a part of his memory and stores his name there, for a little scientific research.

_read: stalking him on every social networking app possible_

 

What comes completely out of left field is the next few words that "Jaemin, the pink boy" utters, "You know, there is a height requirement for this ride," he says, pointing to a red board. The board says the height requirement is 80 cm. It takes a few seconds for Renjun to understand what he's implying, Renjun is _pissed_. Speaking about heights is prohibited when Renjun's around, it's a sensitive issue and you surely don't call him sh*rt.  "I'm obviously fucking taller than 80cm, what the fuck?" Renjun snaps, looking back and forth between the board and the boy. 

 

"Jaemin" is biting his lips, "I'm sorry, rules are rules," he says, in a rather casual way. 

 

It irks Renjun to no end, all he can see is red. Jaemin purses his lips into a thin line as if he's controlling himself to not burst out laughing. 

 

_Wait, what's his problem? Is this a joke? Am I a joke to you? Disappointed, but not surprised!_

 

Renjun snatches the ticket from him, crumples it and makes an aimless throw, which lands on a pretty unfortunate passer-by's face. He immediately apologizes, he wants to run away, screw Krystal Kollider! He angrily glances at "Jaemin" one last time (he is still grinning), and hurriedly walks away from the crime scene. 

 

He needs to calm down; all he wanted to do was go on a ride. Was that too much to ask? The sun is beating down on him relentlessly, he feels so hot that he just wants to run around naked. He thinks against it after spotting a lemonade stand, he thanks every possible deity for it as he gulps down the refreshing drink.

 

He calls Donghyuck, which "surprisingly" goes unanswered. Renjun doesn't generally follow them when they're together, because firstly, he likes giving them some privacy, and secondly, he can't see them making kissey faces at each other, it's horrendous. Right now, he just wants to have somebody by his side, some known face to keep him sane. Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures, so he dials Mark's number, which he picks up almost on the first ring, obviously he would, he is nice like that unlike his best friend. He tells him that they are near the mirror maze and asks him to join them.

 

Renjun searches for the maze and finds it tucked away neatly between "Gravitron" and "Kamikaze". It's quite easy to spot Donghyuck's red head, he sighs in relief and waves at them as he makes his way there. Mark breathes out a "Hi," and Donghyuck tackles him into a hug, "Are you okay?" he asks, concern lacing his voice. Renjun just nods his head, "Yeah, I guess." he says. Donghyuck beams at him, as he loops his arm with his and skips his way to some random stall, dragging him along. Mark awkwardly follows them. They look around for some time, with Donghyuck being extra clingy, and Mark giggling for no particular reason. But the image of the pink haired boy is burned at the back of his head, he can't seem to wipe it out. Donghyuck abruptly halts and excitedly points at a stall named,

 

**_(ii) Ringa Linga_ **

 

It's a ring toss stall, with prizes ranging from coloring pencils to wireless speakers (which are probably impossible to reach). Donghyuck pays for 3 trials, with the first ring landing on a cola bottle, and the other two landing on the floor which Mark thinks is the funniest thing ever as he continues cackling loudly. Mark lands his second ring on a small teddy bear, which he diligently gives to Donghyuck, ruffling his hair in the process. 

 

_That's cute, not gonna lie!_

 

Renjun dramatically stretches himself and does a little warm up exercise, receiving an eye-roll from Donghyuck. He has his eyes on the blue colored earphones, his first two rings land on the ground, but the last one miraculously lands on the earphones. He lets out a loud, shrill cry of happiness. He gets lucky sometimes. 

 

Suddenly, a voice from behind says, "I'm sorry that's a foul though,". He doesn't have to look back to guess who it is, his brain has already memorized that deep voice. He turns back nonetheless and meets the boy's eyes. "Jaemin" raises his eyebrows at him, he really is doing his best to push him off the edge. He points at a black line on the ground, "You aren't supposed to cross that line while tossing the ring, you just did, and that counts as a foul, sweety," he says, stressing the last word. 

 

_Is he following me? I'm flattered but he can fuck off. But he's cute though- wait no I'm supposed to pissed at him. Ugh._

 

Renjun groans, "Dude, what's your problem?"

 

"You're cute," he replies casually, that stupid pretty grin making it's way onto his face. Renjun hates that he flusters, blood rushing into his cheeks at the sudden compliment, he knows he probably looks like a tomato. Renjun slightly trips on his feet, he isn't able to think straight. He grabs Donghyuck's hand and drags him out of the stall with him, with Mark following them. He hears the pink haired boy scream, "Can I at least get your name?"

 

"Bob Ross," he shouts back, leaving an amused boy behind. 

 

 

 

🎡 

 

 

 

They finally reach Renjun's home after an hour long drive, it took him some time to get Donghyuck off of Mark. Donghyuck falls onto the couch, his face hitting it with a loud thud. Renjun plops next to him, mind a million miles away.

 

"Who was that boy?" Donghyuck mumbles, face tucked under the pillows.

 

Renjun knows whom he is referring to, he relays what happened to him. It's such a stupid thing, but it doesn't change the fact that it's eating away Renjun. Donghyuck gets up, crosses his legs, he's quiet, as if he's thinking. It scares Renjun, Donghyuck never thinks. 

 

"What if he was flirting with you?" he asks carefully. 

 

"It'd take a lot of mental gymnastics to come to that conclusion," Renjun says, his face seems to be on fire, because of exertion he supposes. 

 

"I mean he did call you cute," Donghyuck points. 

 

Well he was right about that, Renjun considers what he's been told, but the events leading to that come to his mind, "But, who the fuck flirts like that?"

 

Donghyuck ignores him and grabs his phone, and tries looking him up on Instagram. After a few failed attempts, they switch to Facebook, they finally find his account. 

 

"He is super handsome," Donghyuck comments, scrolling through his feed, "and he is an intellect, his favorite amine is Ouran high school host club and he listens to Hayley Kiyoko, I approve of him," 

 

"I wasn't asking for your approval," he responds haughtily, grabbing his phone back. Donghyuck snickers in response, "Renjunnie is going to get a boyfriend~" he sings in a falsetto voice. Renjun hurls a pillow at him which lands perfectly on his face, shutting him up. 

 

 

 

🎡 

 

 

 

The reason Renjun is getting into his sixth outfit of the day has nothing to do with a certain pink haired boy he might see at the fair today, might being the keyword. Renjun finally settles for a light yellow t-shirt and his favorite faded jeans. He quickly walks to the bus stop to find Donghyuck already standing there, hands plunged into the depths of his pockets. Donghyuck gives him a small nudge, his hands comfortably resting on Renjun's waist. He notices his jeans, a sinister smile appears on his lips, settling there to Renjun's horror. It takes them 5 minutes to board the bus, and an additional 2 hours to get to the fair. 

 

The second day at the fair has always been more crowded and noisier. The air is thick with excitement and thrill. Everything is still as bright as ever, from the lamp posts to the souvenir stalls. The sound of the shuddering tracks of the rides, screams of whose passengers surrounds him.

 

It's sweltering hot, the heat wraps around Renjun like a blanket. Sweat trickles down his face, as they search for Mark. They find Mark hanging by the food stalls, this time he gives Donghyuck a purple colored scarf, which he ties around his wrist. Donghyuck slips his fingers into Mark's, making the older boy blush. Renjun skirts around them for a while, but he decides he doesn't want to watch them feed each other. He keeps glancing around, hoping to find a mop of pink hair. He aimlessly walks around, tracing his fingers along the gaudy posters stuck to the wall. He finally halts at a huge, over the top haunted house, the board in front says, 

 

**_(iii) Helter Skelter_ **

 

Renjun's never been a fan of haunted houses, they're not his forte. He sways back and forth on the balls of his ankles, contemplating whether or not to buy a ticket. He scans the crowd standing on his tippy toes, is slightly dejected when he finds a brunette punching away the tickets. He mentally smacks himself, no, he is not supposed to look forward to meet him, he did call him sh*rt and wrongfully declined his access to the cheap earphones. 

 

"Looking for me, Bob Ross?" asks someone from behind. 

 

Renjun trips forward, why does he keep doing that? Renjun swings around, "No I wasn't," he says, eyes meeting the boy's with a slight hesitation. He is wearing the same maroon shirt, tucked neatly in his grey colored pants. The boy lets out a bubble of laughter, Renjun likes that sound, it rings clearly in his ears

 

Renjun decides he doesn't want to visit the haunted house, he isn't mentally prepared to withstand the trauma. "Are you following me?" Renjun asks, walking away from the haunted house. 

 

"I work here," he replies, matter-of-factly. "Aren't you going in. Are you scared?" he asks cheekily, pointing at the scary house.

 

"He is flirting with you," says Donghyuck's little voice in his head.

 

_No he isn't, he is being annoying._

 

Renjun knows he is in a fix, saying he isn't interested makes no sense as he was looking at the board for a good ten minutes, and he sure as hell can't say yes, not when he is scared shitless.

 

"I was about to," he replies. 

 

_What the fuck??No, I am not going in. I will make a fool of myself! Do. Not. Go. In._

 

He begrudgingly walks towards the haunted house and purchases a ticket, the place is quite empty. "Jaemin" is still loitering around as if he has something to say. "I'm off duty right now, I can come along," he says finally, chewing his bottom lip. 

 

_Wait, is he nervous? Oh my god. Shut up. Yes, you can come along!! No wait-this means he is going to witness moaning myrtle Renjun, I'm not ready for that. God._

 

Renjun gulps, swallowing thickly, "Yeah whatever," he says casually, mind lost somewhere in the bus he boarded in the morning, or maybe he did not have one to begin with. 

 

The two boys enter the haunted house, with Renjun entering first. Renjun takes a deep breath, "None of this is real," he mutters to himself. Renjun is not able to see anything, darkness surrounds him. Renjun's hands start sweating, he can already anticipate a jump scare, he knows it. 

 

"I'm Jaemin, by the way," he hears from utter darkness, "And you are surely not Bob Ross" he comments. This isn't the time for small talk, not when he is scared for his life. 

 

"Aren't you a genius?" he snickers, "I'm RenJUNNNNNN," he screams mid sentence, when the lights go on and off, blinking rapidly. Suddenly, a masked man appears from the front, running towards them with an axe. 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAA no no no," Renjun screams loudly as he clings close to Jaemin, hands wrapping around his arm tightly. He can hear Jaemin cackling but he is too lost to care. He hears a loud boom, making him jump, something lands on his shoulder, a spider. 

 

1, 2, 3, and he yells, all profanities he's heard from his childhood slipping out of his mouth. Renjun is providing quality entertainment for Jaemin, seeing he is laughing so very loudly. 

 

He huddles closer to Jaemin, his hands wrap around Renjun's small shoulders strongly. Renjun suddenly feels less terrified. After about 10 jump scares, 2 more masked men and a square foot of cob web, they reach the exit. He is still holding Jaemin's hand not because he is scared, because maybe he just likes holding his hand. Both the boys giddily walk outside, Jaemin can't seem to stop giggling. Renjun hates that he loves it.

 

"Oh my god, you are the cutest person I've ever met," Jaemin says, still laughing. Renjun flushes, he pulls his hand away, suddenly self conscious, he isn't used to receiving abrupt compliments. Jaemin notices it, "I'm so sorry. I swear our second date will be better," he breathes out. 

 

Renjun chokes on air. Who said anything about this being a date? But he has more important things swimming in his head. "Who takes someone to a haunted house on their first date?" he asks instead, foolishly. 

 

Jaemin chuckles, eyes glinting with mischief. "So you aren't denying it was a date?" he teases. 

 

Renjun chokes on air [2]. Renjun really _looks_ at Jaemin this time, his eyes are soft, eyelashes luxuriously brushing the highs of his cheeks, pink hair carelessly tousled across his forehead, the corners of his lips curved upwards. Renjun's eyes instinctively dart towards them, they look so plump and luscious, he might, just maybe, a slight possibility that he wants to kiss them. 

 

Jaemin shifts in his position, Renjun is quick to notice the blush decorating his cheeks, maybe he was ogling too hard. 

 

"I want to show you something, can you wait until the fair closes?" he asks, hopefully. Who is Renjun to deny pretty boys of their wishes? So, he nods his head.

 

 "Wait by the carousel," he adds, lightly squeezing his hand before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

Renjun squeals loudly, punching air in the process. His body seems to heat up, and he is sure it has nothing to do with the sun beating down on him.

 

 

 

🎡 

 

 

 

Renjun calls Mark and asks them to leave without him. He is immediately bombarded with a swarm of emojis that include an egg-plant, water droplets, a tongue and peach repeated over and over again, he knows it's the work of Satan, Mark's too innocent to send them. Renjun shuts down his phone and walks around restlessly, everything around him seems to be prettier, and more colorful. He is not able to wipe the smile off his face, he is sure he looks stupid, walking around grinning. The wait is painful, the seconds ticking away so very slowly. It's been a few hours and he already misses his smile, his voice. Finally, after what feels like ages, the crowd starts scattering away. Renjun saunters around in search of the carousel, it doesn't take him long to find a huge, cheesy board that says,

 

**_(iv) Prince Charming Carousel_ **

 

Jaemin is standing by the board, swaying back and forth nervously. He waves adorably at Renjun, the wind brushing his hair.

 

_Pretty. Pretty. Pretty._

 

Renjun's insides do a flip as he walks towards him. Exactly in that moment, Jaemin runs towards the small operating cubicle of the ride, pulling a few plugs and pressing a few buttons. The carousel comes to life, bulbs glowing one by one. The carousel is humongous, it's gold and white roof arching over the wooden horses. Each horse has a different colored saddle, with a metal pole going through it. Renjun is left open-mouthed at the beauty of the scenery, it's stunning, in that timeless kind of way, the crimson sky accentuating it all. 

 

Jaemin clasps his hands excitedly, "Well, go on then," he says, gesturing towards the ride. That snaps Renjun out of whatever trance he was in. He runs towards the ride, climbs over a horse with a green saddle first, but quickly changes to a horse with a purple saddle, his favorite color. The carousel slowly starts going around, the horse moving up and down. Renjun's heart swells when he finds Jaemin waving at him every time he passes him by, there's a childlike wonder to him that's almost addictive in a way. The ride eventually comes to a halt, Renjun half-heartedly gets down the horse, he wants to be Prince Charming for a little while longer. 

 

"That. Was. Awesome," Renjun says, hugging Jaemin tightly, his warmth engulfing him as he slides his arms around Renjun’s waist, they stay like that for a while. Renjun steps back, "Definitely a step up from the haunted house," he quips, wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

 

Jaemin gives him a fake exaggerated bow, "At your service," he says. Renjun rolls his eyes, letting out a chuckle, he feels at ease, almost as if he's known him from ages. 

 

"I have a gift for you," Jaemin says, hands digging into his pockets. Renjun excitedly waits for it, like a kid waiting for his Christmas present. Jaemin places blue coloured earphones in his hands, Renjun snickers loudly, "How's this a gift when I won it fair and square? It's technically already mine." he complaints. 

 

Jaemin throws his head back in laughter, "There you go again, I don't know if you know it, you pout. Like a lot. You're pouting right now. You were pouting yesterday too, you looked like a lost puppy, standing alone in the queue, and I couldn't help myself. You looked so cute, I just wanted to kiss that pout away," he says, still laughing. The last words reverberate in Renjun's ears, turning his mind into a goo. 

 

_I do not pout. But I do want you to kiss me. I'm ready, no, I'm not, yes shut up, I am._

 

"Go ahead then," Renjun dares, suddenly feeling confident. His heart jumps out of his chest when Jaemin looks at his lips, the light from the carousel reflecting in his eyes. Jaemin slowly leans in, he thumbs Renjun's lips, drawing small circles there. He cups Renjun's face, and kisses him, lips landing softly on his. Renjun stomach churns relentlessly, in a good way, it feels like he is floating, somewhere far away. He feels sparks flying up and down his body when Jaemin slips his fingers into his hair. But suddenly Jaemin begins to _smile_ , smile so wide that Renjun finds it difficult to kiss him, lips grazing his teeth. Renjun pulls back, only to find Jaemin grinning so wide that it eats up his face.

 

You know the feeling when you look at something so beautiful, you get so lost that the gravity shifts, and you forget that you're still staring, and time just isn't tangible anymore? His smile seems to have that affect on Renjun, he feels like he's slipping away, it's hard to even breathe. As if on cue Jaemin swoops in, and kisses him, a little harder this time. He doesn't smile, instead he teases him by nibbling his lower lip, eliciting a small cry from Renjun, his hands caressing his jaw all the while.

 

Renjun pulls back, and finds himself unabashedly blushing. He snuggles closer to Jaemin, head resting gently on his shoulders. He pulls out his phone and plugs in the earphones. He hands one of the ear-buds to Jaemin, plays some random song. He hates that the first song that plays on shuffle is Ponponpon by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu; it's a good song, okay! It doesn't matter anymore, he tucks his phone inside his jeans. Jaemin intertwines their fingers, and softly hums along to the songs. The sun has almost set, the lights decorating the carousel are brighter, casting a soft light on them. Renjun looks up to find a small smile playing on Jaemin's lips, his breath catches in his throat, it's not fair how beautiful he looks, eyes twinkling with mirth. Renjun smiles, he feels warm.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Renjun feels like a 3 again and wants to tackle a certain somebody into a bear hug. 

 _read: Donghyuck_ )

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this stoopidass story ♥


End file.
